


Bloody Mess

by BonFireLink



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by webtoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonFireLink/pseuds/BonFireLink
Summary: A small gift to a friend about her Bloodborne OCS.  Inspired by I am the Grim Reaper by Graveweaver on Webtoons. I read season 2 and I thought that this was perfect. Lmao
Relationships: The Hunter (Bloodborne)/Original Character(s), orignal character/ orginal character
Kudos: 1





	Bloody Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Silver_Souled_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/gifts).



> Before Jennifer becomes a Great One.

Damien looked down at his lover, Jennifer. His breathing was far from shallow. Her lifeless body in the cold. Blood rolling down on her cheek and onto her neck. Her hair damaged and stained with blood and clothes threadbare.  
"No... not again... " He said silently. Remembering his past. He took off his mask and cried. His tears softly landing on Jennifer. Jennifer took a shot to the head. Of course, it would be fatal. Damien had just discovered her body. Her body was cold, how long was she like this? "I'll get the blood off your face," he said silently. He reached his normally bloody hand toward the lifeless woman's face. Her face shifted and her mouth winced a little. She raised her hand to stop Damien's. She rose up and silently glared at him. She suddenly parted her lips and spoke, "You were going to wipe off the blood on my face with your bloody hand!?" Damien and Jennifer looked at each other. He was wide-eyed at her, she was a bloody mess. Damien didn't hesitate any longer and hugged her. The Hunters embrace was a long one. It went on longer than expected. It was becoming awkward. "Damien? Love? May I-? " said Jennifer as she struggled to get out of the hug. "Just a little longer," he said softly. "Love, I-I... I can't breathe..." Damien finally let go. Jennifer caught her breath looked over at her lover. He wanted another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> its me the dumbass who just learned the difference between its and it`s.  
> Inspired by my favorite webtoon. I`m the Grim Reaper. So if you like blood, killing, guns, and comics check it out.  
> The particular episode here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/supernatural/im-the-grim-reaper/episode-27-s2-premier/viewer?title_no=1697&episode_no=28


End file.
